<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, We're Everything by NoelleAngelFyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562819">Baby, We're Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre'>NoelleAngelFyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Kind of) Fake Relationship, Cisco does not want to be here (until he does), Cisco is done caring, Do NOT insult Lisa Snart (in front of Cisco), F/M, Family Drama, Fluffy-Fluff-Fluff, GoldenVibe fandom, Ice Cream Fixes Everything, Inappropriate use of text messages, Lisa's in love, Pre-Relationship at first, Protective Cisco, Public Displays of Affection, Unfortunate family relations, established relationship by the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His stomach leaves its humble dwelling and relocates somewhere at the back of Cisco’s throat.  <em>Girlfriend??</em>  The fact he has experienced multiple fantasies (to varying degrees of indecency) circulating around that single word – rather, that single circumstance of life, that he could call Lisa Snart his girlfriend and not face her brother’s cold gun at point-blank range – is not relevant to the point at hand.  They’re not dating!</p><p>…they’re not dating.</p><p>…right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, We're Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For giving me the inspiration, and for spending way too many hours with me on the phone discussing my Flash fics, I dedicate this piece to my dear Tempest.</p><p>Welcome to the weekend, folks!  Enjoy a fluffy bout of GoldenVibe. :)</p><p>Note: rating is mostly for suggestive content.  Otherwise, this is one giant helping of fluff with a dash of Cisco being protective and Lisa being star-struck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a beautiful day.  The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Cisco Ramon has about two-dozen other places he would rather be than here.</p><p>In keeping with his family’s perpetual tradition of single-handedly ruining restaurants which previously brought him great joy and rapture, he looks down at the menu and heaves a mournful sigh, bidding farewell to the delicious gumbo and triple-fudge brownie pie which has given him wonderful memories, seen him through many a late-night dining experience with Barry and Caitlin, and will be sorely missed.  He shall relish these final bites and look back on this moment with nothing less than tearful adoration for such delightful recipes.</p><p>“…and next month, did I hear you have been invited to the <em>Mayor</em>’s private residence?”</p><p>“It’s nothing, Mama,” Dante waves a hand, eternally the poster boy of modesty, “Practically a luck of the draw.  Anyone could have been chosen.”</p><p>Yes…anyone could have been chosen, but it was the almighty hand of God which reached down and blessed the sacred name of Dante Ramon that he should be chosen and elevated above the mere mortals who are so privileged, that they might refer to Dante as of their unworthy flesh and blood, and graciously be given invitation to come and witness God’s chosen hands at work across the ivory keys.</p><p>Cisco wonders, in the grand scheme of things, if stabbing himself with a fork would be so terrible a way to go.</p><p>“Cisco!” a voice comes entirely out of left field, right before two arms are flung around his neck and an unfairly soft mouth kisses him right on the cheek, “Darling!  I thought that was you.”</p><p>His brain mercifully recovers after only five seconds, the duration wherein last rites were nearly given, and Cisco almost swivels himself out of the chair to confirm with the eyes what his ears have already proclaimed as truth: Lisa Snart, looking every bit a runway model in black leather pants, jacket to match, and a gold blouse shimmering with the slightest motion.  Her mouth is a glossed shade of pink, presently split wide in a grin which looks angelic on her face and positively radiates in her blue eyes.</p><p>“I was worried about you.” She pouts, just a little, and slides into an empty chair next to him (after, of course, she pilfers it from the next table), “You didn’t return my text last night.”</p><p>‘Last night’ meaning two weeks earlier, when his phone buzzed a two in the morning with a text detailing all the different ways she was thinking about him, and the little question of how Lisa got his phone number was unceremoniously shoved to the side in favor of rereading every single line of text.  He never did get much sleep that night.</p><p>“Sorry, Lisa,” he wrangles a grin and pretends to not notice how his parents, brother, and half the restaurant are staring at them, “you know how busy work keeps me.”</p><p>“Slave to your passions.” She rolls her eyes, albeit fondly, then drags those same blue orbs across the table to his thunderstruck parents and sibling. “Hi!  You must be Cisco’s parents.”</p><p>(She doesn’t address Dante.  Cisco bites his inner cheek to squash a smirk.)</p><p>“…<em>Sí</em>.  Yes, we are.” His mother clears her throat and hesitantly takes the hand which Lisa enthusiastically extended over the table, “…And you are?”</p><p>“Lisa.” She chirps and nestles a cheek against Cisco’s shoulder, “I’m Cisco’s girlfriend.  Delighted to meet you.”</p><p>His stomach leaves its humble dwelling and relocates somewhere at the back of Cisco’s throat.  <em>Girlfriend??</em>  The fact he has experienced multiple fantasies (to varying degrees of indecency) circulating around that single word – rather, that single circumstance of life, that he could call Lisa Snart his girlfriend and not face her brother’s cold gun at point-blank range – is not relevant to the point at hand.  They’re not dating!</p><p>…they’re not dating.</p><p>…right?</p><p>“Oh.  Well.” Again, Mom clears her throat, “Cisco did not tell us he was…engaged with anyone.”</p><p>Lisa giggles, so unlike her cocksure (borderline haughty) laughter that Cisco briefly wonders if she might be drunk, and waves a hand, “Oh, we’re not <em>engaged</em> – not that I wouldn’t say ‘yes’ before he even got down on one knee,” her nose brushes his cheek, and the room is starting to feel rather warm, “Just dating right now.”</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“On and off for about two months, but then, six months ago, he officially asked if we could go steady.” She sounds so happy, positively giddy rattling off details of their whirlwind romance, and Cisco almost has himself convinced this is another timeline, another earth entirely, then he catches a glimpse of the scar, barely visible under the lapels of her jacket, and he’s grounded back to Earth – this earth, the real one as far as he’s concerned – with the only remaining option being that this is really happening.  Heck, he’s starting to believe every word that comes out of her mouth because, strictly speaking…very little she’s saying is entirely false.</p><p>So, naturally, leave it to Dante to provide the omitted details.</p><p>“She’s a criminal.” Dante bites out, glaring at Lisa, “Her brother is the scum of the earth with a psychopath for a partner.  But then again, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, <em>hermano</em>,” he says the word with no small spite, “you’ve always had an eye for the easy ones.”</p><p>Cisco’s fist connects with his brother’s jaw and sends Dante careening right out of the chair.</p><p>“Cisco!” His father sounds utterly scandalized, his mother is on the floor to soothe her precious boy, and Cisco is on his feet trembling with rage.</p><p>“Her brother,” he says, keeping his voice as even as possible, “has made questionable life decisions, but he’s also a genius, would walk barefoot through hell for Lisa, and has on occasion come through when my team and I needed a hand.  His partner may have plenty of wires crossed in the attic, but he’s loyal to hell and back, and I swear to God, Dante…if you <em>ever</em> call my brilliant, sexy, out-of-this-world girlfriend ‘easy’ again, I will let Mick Rory rearrange your face and give you a new career as a circus freak!”</p><p>Mom lets out a distressed cry, hand clutching her chest in absolute horror.  He managed to draw blood with that punch, evidenced by the steady stream of red dripping down Dante’s chin, which makes the throbbing ache in his hand so worth it.  But what <em>really</em> makes everything worthwhile is the way Lisa’s blue eyes are shining at him with a smile perfectly matched.</p><p>“I think I’ve lost my appetite,” Cisco says, grabbing his jacket off the chair, “let’s get outta here, baby.”</p><p>(Oh.  Wow.  Wow, that felt…so natural to say.  Baby.)</p><p>“I’m all yours, darling.” Lisa croons, enfolding herself in tight with both arms flung around his waist, “Nice to meet you.” She adds, with a little waggle of the fingers, before Cisco steers them out of the restaurant.  He’s ninety-two percent sure a couple old-timers sitting in the back, hunched over their coffee and a crossword puzzle, gave him a pronounced thumbs-up and winked as he and Lisa passed by.</p><p>***</p><p>“My hero…” Lisa purrs, nuzzling into his neck with all the amorous affection of a kitty cat, “<em>Oooh</em>, if only Lenny could have seen you defend my honor!  Normally, it’s only he and Mick punching out jerks who question my delicate reputation.”</p><p>“Not sure I would ever call you ‘delicate’.”</p><p>“Of course not,” she’s preening, with a hand tossing hair over her shoulder and a mischievous gleam in her eyes, “you choose words like ‘brilliant’ and ‘sexy’ and ‘out-of-this-world’.  Honestly, Cisco…were you <em>trying</em> to get me to jump you over the table?”</p><p>“That…certainly would have gotten the message across.” He knows he’s grinning like a fool just for the images popping up in his head.</p><p>“Maybe put a pin in that one.” A little bell dings, right before the guy behind the counter slides two double-scoop bowls of ice cream across to them, and Cisco knows for a fact he did not imagine the green-eyed glare this kid just threw at him.  Lisa either didn’t see it or is blissfully ignoring it.  Probably the second one.</p><p>“Triple-Chocolate and Brownies-n-Cookies?” Cisco grins a little around a small mouthful of Mint Chocolate Chip, “You don’t like chocolate or anything, do you?”</p><p>“I love all things chocolate.  And caramel.” Her eyes run the frontal view (twice) while her tongue licks the spoon clean.  Seriously.  No guy should be expected to come back from that with a pulse.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.  Whenever I decide to buy you chocolates.” He takes another bite and prays for the color in his cheeks to return to normal – preferably in the next five minutes, thank you very much, “I mean…that’s what boyfriends do, right?”</p><p>“It’s a nice touch.  But the way to my heart isn’t through candy or flowers.  I kill plants just by looking at them and too much candy will make me fat.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know the way to your heart, Lisa Snart,” Cisco smirks, “and I’m afraid to say you’ve picked a guy who, outside of rent and putting food on the table, is dead-ass broke.”</p><p>“Oh, well…a girl can dream.” She shrugs a shoulder and sends a tumble of hazel curls bouncing out of place.  He catches a whiff of her shampoo: mango and peach. “Maybe I can find another reason to keep you around.”</p><p>“How about we focus on reasons to keep your brother from sticking his gun in my face?”</p><p>“Lenny is <em>so</em> not one to talk.” Her smirk is something else, especially with a little fleck of chocolate at the corner, “Big tough guy, cold as ice, blah blah blah…acts like no one can see the way he checks out the Flash’s ass at every opportunity.”</p><p>“…would you mind repeating that into my phone, so I can play it back for the Flash?  Like, every day for the rest of my life?”</p><p>“Just so long as that’s not the only sweet nothing I get to whisper in your ear.”</p><p>Cisco pauses, then sets the half-eaten ice cream aside on a park bench.  It’s routinely an effort to maintain any kind of straight face around this woman, but he <em>will</em> do it right now even if it kills him. “So…” he clears his throat, determined to not let it come out as a squeak, “…are we, you know…a thing?”</p><p>The smile is a return to form: a confident swagger, a pop to her hips, and a coy little tilt to her head.  One arm locks around his waist and pulls until there’s no negotiation for space between them, and he might as well just toss in the towel if she’s going to look at him like that, “I’m game if you are.”</p><p>Yep.  Towel tossed.  White flag waved.  Her hand is around his neck, his is in her hair, and if the passerby are being treated to one hell of a view…you’re welcome, World.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>